


Earned It

by wakeupflawless



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Rio, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 3, Pre GG KinkFest Smut, Punishment, Rio is an asshole, Sexual Content, Soft Rio toward the end, Spanking, Toxicity, Vaginal Fingering, cuz i can't help myself, what even is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupflawless/pseuds/wakeupflawless
Summary: “You don’t make the decisions around here, sweetheart,” he replies, and his eyes linger on her chest for a split second before snapping up to meet hers. “I’ll decide when you get a cut again. Til then, you owe me a debt.”“Rio, please,” she pleads, planting her hands on the edge of the desk desperately, “You can’t punish me like this.”He leans back in his chair, contemplating, eyes scanning up and down her figure once more. His gaze burns her to the core, and she feels her cheeks heat up. They must be nearing the color of her dress by now.“And how should I punish you?” he asks softly.ORBeth gets robbed at Paper Porcupine. Rio offers her a choice.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 41
Kudos: 271





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings. Here's a little snack for you thirsty thots before GG KinkFest kicks off.

It all happens so fast, it’s nearly a blur. 

One moment Beth is closing up shop around midnight, after a long few hours of printing, the next minute a gun is being pointed in her face. 

Strangely, she’s grateful that she’s alone - that Annie and Ruby both had sick kids to take care of and bailed on joining her for a print session. Those two still weren’t used to guns being pointed at them. 

She was at the register, double checking that she’d locked it when the man barged in. He wasn’t even wearing a mask -  _ amatuer.  _

The robbery is going just fine, Beth has emptied out the feeble contents of the cash drawer - three hundred dollars and change - when he demands she take him to the back. 

“You gotta have a safe back there or somethin’!” The man growls, shoving the gun further into Beth’s forehead. 

“We really don’t,” Beth says, “We’re a family run card shop. What you see is what you get.”

She shrugs. She’s getting way too used to situations like this. 

“I said take me to the back, bitch!” 

This time he reaches out and twists her arm, applying enough pressure to make her cry out. The freshly printed funny money is in the back - but it’s tucked away in a black duffel in the corner. If she’s lucky he won’t even notice it. 

“Okay, okay!” Beth cries, yanking her arm away and rubbing the spot that is surely going to bruise. 

As it turns out she’s shit outta luck tonight, because he spots the duffel within minutes and rips it open, jaw going slack at the stacks of cash - almost a million dollars. 

“God damn.” He breathes out, “This shop a front for somethin’?” 

The man had been so enamored with the green currency he hadn’t noticed Beth edging her way around the room and grabbing a small carving knife. 

She manages to slash his neck before he takes off running out the back door - duffel bag and all. 

Beth sinks to the floor. How the hell is she going to explain this to Rio? 

xxx 

The dress had been an impulse purchase once she was back on payroll. Her entire wardrobe had been wiped clean along with the rest of the house, courtesy of Rio. If any good had come from his thievery, it was her new and improved wardrobe. 

She never wore it outside the dressing room at the little boutique store downtown. All the confidence she’d felt when admiring her curves in the fitting room had melted away as soon as she’d gotten home and hung the little red number in her closet. The short-sleeved front gaped open more than she was comfortable with, a flimsy zipper the only barrier against her breasts and the fabric covering them. The dress stopped mid thigh, and was completed with a black satin sash tied around the waist, accentuating her hourglass figure. It was something she’d wear maybe fifteen years ago, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Beth had to explain to Rio how she’d lost three-quarters of a million dollars. 

He was a violent and spiteful man. But a man nonetheless. A man that she’d seduced twice. A man whose eyes lingered a little too long on her chest, legs and backside. She needed to utilize all her assets in the upcoming battle. 

A pair of three-inch black pumps topped off the outfit. 

If she was going down, she’d go down in style, at least.

That’s what she tells herself as she makes her way through the newest warehouse in Rio’s portfolio. Ever since he’d come back from the dead he’d hit the ground running - setting up new operations and side hustles she didn’t even know the half of. 

Hungry and curious stares follow her as she makes her way towards his office, her heels  _ click clacking  _ on the floor as she walks. Mick nods at her as she walks by, respectful as ever and not letting his eyes wander over her figure for any longer than necessary. 

When she’d texted him that they needed to talk he’d responded within sixty seconds with a familiar address.  _ My office  _ was all he’d said. 

Beth gulps as she approaches the door, debating whether to knock or walk right in. She makes a split second decision to push open the door, before losing her courage. Besides, he’s always barging in on her unannounced. He’s never knocked. Not once. 

Rio’s sitting casually in his office chair, long legs no doubt splayed out in front of him, even though his bottom half is concealed by a wooden desk. He doesn’t even look up from his phone as she enters, typing away. 

“Elizabeth,” he says finally, eyes still on the screen, “to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

She clears her throat. “There’s been a… complication.” 

It’s then he looks up, and she sees the visible shift in his demeanor as his greedy eyes devour her, roaming up and down her body shamelessly. He sits up a little straighter and leans forward, licking his sinful lips. 

“Do tell,” he says, lips quirking. 

At least the dress is serving its purpose. He’s more interested in her tits than what she has to say. 

“Last night… at Paper Porcupine I was printing the next batch…” Beth gulps when his gaze finally lands on her eyes. He gestures for her to continue. “And I had just finished and was closing up when a man came in and…” 

She can feel her hands begin to tremble. Her mouth is bone dry, and she struggles to get the last part out.

“And…?” he prompts, his focus so intense it takes her breath away.

“ _ AndIwasrobbed, _ ” she breathes out in a hurry.

This gets Rio’s attention, more than her tits ever have. 

“What did he steal, Elizabeth? The cash in the register… your mama bag…?” Rio’s eyes are like fire as he waits for her to speak. Something tells her he already knows that the funny money is gone, that she wouldn’t come to him for a petty robbery of the store’s cash register. 

“He got my last batch. All of it.” 

Rio’s voice is soft when he speaks next, which is somehow even more terrifying. 

“That’s a fuckin’ problem, darlin’,” 

“I know, I know,” Beth rushes out, “But he wasn’t wearing a mask and I could easily identify him if you sent one of your boys after him? And I can start printing a new batch ASAP. I’ll start tonight.” 

He hasn’t risen from his chair, but is now resting his elbows on the wooden table, palms spread out on the surface. 

“And when this guy starts throwin’ mad cash around…  _ fake cash _ . Who do you think it comes back on?” Rio quirks an eyebrow, and Beth blanches. 

She hadn’t thought of that. 

“Rio, I’m so sorry, he held a gun to me - what was I supposed to do?!” 

A palm connecting harshly with wood makes her jump, the sound reverberating off the walls of the office. 

“You always managed to talk your way out of me pullin’ the trigger,” he growls. 

Beth sputters. “But, but that’s different, that’s…” _That’s you_. She means to say. And deep down she knows he would never hurt her. “ _You don’t kill something you love”_ drifts through her brain. Damn you, Dean!

“Just… tell me what to do,” Beth sighs, lowering her head and staring at her black pumps. 

Rio ponders for a moment, fingers steepling in front of him, before he speaks. 

“You’re off payroll,” he decides, and before Beth can protest he adds, “And you will have seven hundred fifty printed for me by the end of the week. As planned. I’ll take care of the stolen cash.” 

“ _ No! _ ” Beth cries, taking a few long strides toward his desk, “You can’t take me off payroll. I need that money.” 

For the divorce. For her kids. For Annie and Ruby.

Rio bares his teeth in something resembling a smile, and it sends a shiver down her spine. 

“You don’t make the decisions around here, sweetheart,” he replies, and his eyes linger on her chest for a split second before snapping up to meet hers. “I’ll decide when you get a cut again. Til then, you owe me a debt.” 

“Rio, please,” she pleads, planting her hands on the edge of the desk desperately, “You can’t punish me like this.” 

He leans back in his chair, contemplating, eyes scanning up and down her figure once more. His gaze burns her to the core, and she feels her cheeks heat up. They must be nearing the color of her dress by now. 

“And how should I punish you?” he asks softly, taking Beth by surprise. 

“I...I don’t know. Give me a lower cut until I make a fresh batch. But don’t take me off payroll.  _ Please _ .” 

He’s enjoying this - the bastard - enjoys how she begs. And she’s reminded of that time in her bedroom, when he ate her pussy for what seemed like hours, until she begged him to stop, that she couldn’t take it anymore. The image of Rio’s wet mouth as he grinned up at her between her legs comes to mind, and Beth swallows heavily. 

“I’ll give you a choice,” Rio says finally, “You’re either off payroll til I see fit, or you bend that pretty ass over my knee... and take a real punishment.” 

Shock doesn’t even come close to the first emotion that flits through Beth’s brain. Her face and body burns. Words couldn’t come out of her mouth if they wanted to. She’s simply rendered speechless. 

Rio is taking her in with obvious delight, a grin tugging at his full lips. It’s not often that she has nothing to stay.

Then, finally. 

“W-what?” 

“You heard me,” he says lazily. “And you better decide quick, cuz I don’t have all day,” 

Beth nearly chokes. “Are you suggesting that you…  _ spank me? _ ” She can barely get the last part out without blushing furiously. 

“Yep,” he pops his  _ p _ , “And you get to stay on payroll.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Beth exclaims, taking a step back.

He shrugs. “Don’t act like you ain’t thinkin’ about it. Plus… you come in here lookin’ like that. Got my hand twitchin’, mami.” 

So. The dress is definitely working, but  _ not  _ in the way she’d planned. Damn him! And damn the dress! 

Beth scoffs, and turns to leave. No way. No way is she going to abandon her pride here, in this dingy warehouse office. She’d simply work off the debt and get back into Rio’s good graces. How she’d always done. FIguring a way out of a tough spot is one of her specialties.

“See you soon, Elizabeth.” Rio purrs. 

With her hand on the doorknob, she just can’t bring herself to push.  _ Fuck!  _ She’s going to miss out on  _ a lot  _ of money. And really, Rio had  _ never  _ hurt her. Would he really go through with this punishment? Or is it a sick game of his, to see just how desperate she is? 

“Wait.” she says, back still turned, hand on the cool metal of the doorknob. “If I do this, all is forgiven? No debts?” 

“Forgiven, forgotten and back on payroll.” Rio confirms from behind her. She can practically feel his eyes burning into her back.

Beth takes a deep breath. If he does go through with it, how bad could it be? It’s not like he hasn’t smacked her ass before. He did a few times, when she was bent over the sink in the bar bathroom, and then again in her bedroom when he took her doggy style… 

But this is different. He really wants her to…  _ lay over his lap _ . The thought is humiliating enough… But if it means she’ll stay on payroll… 

She squares her shoulders and turns around.

“Fine,” she snaps haughtily, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “How long is this gonna take?”

As if she gets spankings from sexy crime lords all the time.

Rio’s grinning, no surprise there, and he crooks his index finger at her in a  _ come hither  _ motion. Beth’s body moves before her mind can catch up, and soon she’s standing right in front of him, the desk brushing her lower back.

“Depends.” he says casually, and pats his knee expectantly. 

Beth hesitates, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment, it wasn’t too late to back out… She pushes that thought away and tries, as gracefully as she can, to bend over his lap. His left hand holds her waist steady on the way down. 

Once she’s fully settled, her view now of the floor below them, she’s grateful he can’t see her face, because her cheeks are flushed in embarrassment, and… and… a gush of wetness seeps into her panties. Apparently her body is delighted with the vulnerable position she’s in. 

His right hand palms her asscheeks over the red material, and she can already feel him semi-hard beneath his jeans. At least she’s not the only one affected by their current… situation. 

Then he’s bunching up the fabric of her dress and pulling it over her hips. Beth gasps, wiggling in his lap, and she swears his cock gets even harder. 

“That wasn’t part of the agreement!” she squeaks, throwing her arm back to try and cover her backside. 

Rio chuckles above her, and pushes her arm back down, “You never set terms, darlin’,” Beth could just about  _ throttle  _ him, and is about to spit venom back when he yanks her lace panties down in one fluid motion. “So I can do this, too.” 

Beth shrieks in protest, kicking a leg into the air in defiance. She  _ prays  _ he doesn’t touch the crotch of her panties, because they’re damp. 

“You bastard.” she gasps, careening her head around to look up at him. 

Rio smirks down at her, and uses his left hand to yank her head back in position by the roots of her hair. 

“You asked how long this is gonna take,” he says, hand squeezing one of her cheeks, “And it depends on how... obedient you are.” 

“Oh, screw y -  _ ow! _ ” Beth yelps, jumping as his open palm lands harshly on her left cheek. 

She’s barely able to recover from the first smack when he lands another, this time on the opposite side. Her heart races, her ass stings, and yet her pussy clenches.

Rio takes pause, stroking the sensitive flesh softly. 

“Ain’t too late to back out,” he says. 

And here it is. He’s giving her an out. All she has to do is take it and she can get on up, scurry out the door and start printing. And pretend none of this ever happened.

She wants to change her mind, wants to be released from this humiliating position, but she’s already taken two smacks, so if she does leave he wins,  _ twice _ . And she can’t let that happen. 

“No,” she growls, “Keep going.” 

Taking a breath, she keeps her eyes forward, hands gripping the legs of the chair in preparation. 

Rio hums in approval, rubbing her ass once more before swinging his hand back and bringing it down… again, again…. And again. 

He alternates between cheeks, but hits the same spot each time, not giving her enough time to recover before the next blow. She’s nearly in tears from the intensity of each strike. It’s nothing like the bedroom, where there’s pleasure mixed in with the pain. 

He wasn’t kidding when he said it would be a real punishment. 

After ten smacks he pauses, taking the time to soothe her burning flesh. 

Beth sighs in relief, thinking it’s over, and begins to push off his lap… when another stinging swat connects with her bottom. 

“Where you goin’?” Rio asks amusedly, “We ain’t done yet.” 

“But that was ten,” Beth sputters, falling back over his knee. 

“Your ass ain’t as red as this dress yet,” Rio informs her, “That’s when we done.” 

And suddenly Beth realizes that this…. Is a colossal mistake. That he might have come off playful, but he really is  _ pissed _ . She had lost nearly a million dollars of funny money, and what was the first lesson with Rio that she’d learnt at the start? 

Don’t fuck with his money. 

Apparently her ass is now paying the price, and he certainly has no intention of taking it easy on her. He continues with the punishment, this time focusing on the extra sensitive flesh of her lower butt. 

He lands a particularly seering smack to her upper thigh - right where her skin forms into her backside - and she can’t help but instinctually throw her hand back.

Rio catches her arm easily, making Beth cry out in pain. His fingers had pressed hard on the bruise that had formed the other day, courtesy of the robber. 

He stiffens, his right hand gently rubbing her backside, the other lightly stroking over the splotchy, purple circle. 

“He do this?” he asks, and Beth is so thankful for the brief respite from the harsh spanking that she barely registers his words. “Elizabeth.” He gets her attention with another smack. 

“ _ Ow! _ Yes, he grabbed me…” 

Rio lets out a displeased grunt before pinning her wrist to her lower back with his non-dominant hand, so she can no longer try and cover her bottom. Her left arm hangs uselessly to the side, and she realizes with a start that her fingers are clenched around his pant leg. 

“I got a nice view from up here, darlin’,” Rio informs her, palming greedily at her tender ass. Beth’s cheeks are probably just as red as her lower set. She’d been so caught up in the pain she’d forgotten all about the humiliating position she was in. How he has complete, unfettered access to her bare bottom and… other parts. 

She jerks when his fingers brush against the inside of her thigh, just a centimeter away from her aching center… 

_ Wait… aching?!  _

And yes, upon further inspection of her traitorous body Beth can feel how wet her pussy is, can actually  _ feel _ herself dripping onto his thigh. Then, he shifts, gripping the back of her leg to lightly push them apart an inch. It’s just enough for her pussy lips to rub shamelessly against his jeans when he spanks her again. 

She wonders if he knows this, because each painful smack causes the rough material to brush her clit. 

_ Smack, smack, smack.  _

His hand delivers three tough blows to the same spot, and Beth feels tears leak from her eyes. 

“Rio!” she cries, struggling over his lap. 

“”Ey, stop squirmin’,” he commands, and he lands a particularly devastating blow to the back of her thigh. 

“It hurts,” she whines, peering back at him. 

“‘Sposed to. What? You think Imma let you off light when you lost all that money?” Rio laughs, and she can tell he’s shaking his head in amusement. “This is a proper ass whoopin’ darlin. Now get back in position.” 

A whimper escapes her lips, and she turns her head back to face the floor. 

He continues in silence, the only sound in the small office are the obscene noises of palm meeting flesh and Beth’s pathetic cries and whines. 

Finally, blessedly, he stops. She keens into the same hand that’s spanking her as it begins to rub her bottom, and nearly sighs in relief. His big hand soothes her skin, rubbing gently in an up-and-down motion. 

“Think your ass is redder than the dress, now,” he says smugly. 

“So are we done?” Beth asks hopefully. 

Then his digits are sliding between her legs, and Beth freezes like a deer in headlights. His fingertips have barely brushed her wetness when he halts. 

“Why are you so wet, Elizabeth?” 

The tone of his voice is soft, but Beth knows better. 

“I… um,” she stutters. Because she’s asking herself that same damn question. “Why are you so hard?!” Beth shoots back, rocking against him a bit to prove her point. 

“Yeah. We addressed the bit about losing the money. But now we gotta have a little  _ talk  _ about that smart mouth of yours.” Rio bites out. 

He pulls his hand away from her center, only to bring it down again, landing an open hand smack to her pussy lips. Beth jerks and cries. Her traitorous cunt throbs in pain and excitement.

Then he’s leaning forward, reaching for the drawer of the desk. Beth gulps and wiggles as his hand fumbles for something in the drawer. 

When he finds what he’s searching for Beth’s jaw drops in shock.

“You are  _ not  _ going to hit me with th-  _ AH! _ ” 

The wooden ruler cracks against her bottom. Fat tears well up in her eyes from the intense sting. If she thought his hand was bad… this is a hundred times worse. 

“You said a punishment for losing the money! Not for… for anything else!” Beth cries, wriggling the arm that is still pinned to her back. But it’s no use. His grip is like iron. 

“Changed my mind,” he says lazily. Beth tenses when he taps the ruler lightly against her cheeks. “Count three.” 

“ _ What? _ ” 

“Should we make it four? Or five?” 

“No,” she says hurriedly. It’s not like she’s in  _ any  _ position to argue. Literally. “Three is just fine.” 

It’s not lost on her why he chose that number.

Rio chuckles. “Good girl.” 

_ Smack! _

The first one reigns down without warning, and Beth cries out in pain. The sting is so intense she forgets that Rio told her to count. Instead she whimpers. 

“I said count. Should we re-do it?” Rio asks dangerously. 

“ _ One! _ ” Beth rushes out, praying he doesn’t start again over her little mishap.

“One, who?” he asks, and taps the wood against her butt threateningly. “Be respectful to your boss, sweetheart.” 

Beth sputters and squeezes her eyes shut in embarrassment. 

“One,  _ sir _ ,” 

“That’s right.” Rio says arrogantly. 

_ Smack _

“Two, sir!” 

Beth’s openly crying now. Her ass will surely be bruised for days. She wonders how she’s going to sit down. 

She braces herself for the last one, knowing it’s going to be the hardest. Rio takes momentary pity on her, rubbing some of the sting away. 

His hand swings up and the last swat is indeed the worst. Pain erupts over her sore ass and the crack of the ruler reverberates off the walls. 

“Th- three, sir.” she sobs, and she lets out a long breath in relief. It’s finally over. 

The ruler clatters against the top of the desk, and Rio releases her wrist. Tears fall from her eyes as he massages the tender, red-hot flesh. He shushes her softly, tells her she did good, that he’ll take care of the money. 

“Good girls get rewards,” he informs her, his hand sliding over the curve of her ass to slip a finger into her wet heat. “I think you deserve one.” 

Now Beth’s keening in a different way, rocking lowly against his thighs as his fingers work their magic. The quick juxtaposition between searing pain and incredible pleasure is almost too much, and she can feel herself quickly climbing to a peak. 

She’s moaning now unashamedly, and when he adds a second finger and pushes in deep she sees stars. As she rocks her clit rubs against his jeans. Shivers run down her spine. He curls his thick fingers deep inside, massaging her inner walls. It’s wrong, she knows, getting fingered over his lap like this. Wrong and dirty. But she just doesn’t care. 

When he adds a third finger she’s done for. She comes all over his thighs with a scream, juices gushing against his digits and leaking onto his leg. He pulls out his fingers and brings them to his mouth, sucking hungrily. 

Beth pants, completely spent over his lap. And what a picture she must make, bare ass sticking up, red with welts, the front of her dress gaping open as her breasts nearly spill from the confines of her bra. 

Rio rubs her back before patting her bottom, indicating that she can stand up. She almost doesn’t want to as her senses come back. She’d just been given the spanking (and orgasm) of a lifetime. Suddenly facing RIo is the  _ last  _ thing she wants to do. 

But with as much dignity as she can muster she pushes herself up from his lap, standing before him, panties still tangled around her knees as her dress flutters down. She sniffs and quickly adjusts the top, rearranging it over her breasts. 

Beth expects him to be looking at her with that arrogant smirk, if he was she would nearly die of embarrassment… but he’s not. He’s looking at her with a small smile, and is that  _ pride  _ shining in his eyes? 

The tent in his jeans is obvious as his cock strains against the material, but then her eyes are immediately drawn to the huge wet spot on his thigh. 

She gasps, hand covering her mouth in embarrassment. Rio simply chuckles and leans toward her, still sitting, and gently pulls her panties up. She hisses when he slides them over her bottom and hips. He lifts the hem of her dress and leans in, kissing over the wet fabric, right on her clit. 

Then he stands, still towering over her even though she’s wearing heels, and ties the satin sash on her waist that had come undone. He pulls up the zipper covering her chest. At some point it had slid down, Beth realizes with a flush. 

He thumbs at the tear tracks on her cheeks, and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“We good now, mami.” he says softly. 

Beth nods, trying her damndest to pick up the last pieces of pride she’d once had, squaring her shoulders. 

She clears her throat. 

“You should take care of that.” Beth gestures toward his erection and turns to go, but not before seeing the usual smirk grace Rio’s face. 

As she goes to leave she pauses by the desk, where the ruler rests innocently on top, as if it hadn’t just seared her bottom. She knocks it off the desk harshly, sending it flying against the wall. 

“Oops.” 

Rio’s grinning as she walks out the door. 

Beth smiles a bit to herself, feeling like she’d left with the last word even though he’d thoroughly humiliated her. But then she comes face to face with several of his boys on the main floor of the warehouse, and she flushes to the roots of her hair. How much had they heard?

They were trying, and failing, to hold back the smiles tugging at their lips. So they’d heard pretty much everything. Wonderful. 

Beth raises her head high in that Stepford wife way she’s gotten so good at, and struts past them as confidently as she can. 

As she reaches the door she  _ swears  _ she hears one of them mutter: “About damn time.” 

Beth whirls around. “Shouldn’t you boys be doing something useful instead of sitting around with your dicks in your hands?” 

At that moment Rio appears from the office. 

“You heard the woman. I ain’t payin’ you for nothin’.” 

She throws him a scowl and walks out.

xxx 

Later, when she gets home she assesses the damage. 

Rio was right - her entire ass is deep red, more so than her dress, and the color even extends down the backs of her thighs. There’s clear welts on her skin as well, from the ruler. Parts of her butt are already starting to bruise. 

So what if she crawls into bed, lies on her tummy, and rubs one out into her sheets? 

xxx

“Mommy, why are you sitting funny?” 

Her youngest is staring at her curiously, bright blue eyes filled with confusion. The rest of her kids turn their attention away from the TV,  _ Aladdin  _ continues playing in the background.

“Mommy… fell down the stairs and hurt her butt!” Beth says cheerfully, which causes the youngest of her brood to crack up. She reaches out and tickles Jane’s sides, who howls with laughter. 

“Silly mommy!” Jane cries in delight. 

“Silly mommy, indeed.” Beth mutters to herself. 

xxx

Several strange events happen over the next few days. 

Beth’s carefully sitting at the register in Paper Porcupine, a plush pillow she’d brought from home cushioning the chair - and her backside. She winces, shifting ever so slightly, and is about to stand up to help diminish some of the ache when the front door chimes open. 

A sense of Deja Vu washes over her when she comes face to face with the robber from a week ago. Quickly, she reaches for the brand new gun hidden in the drawer under her, but the looming man immediately raises his hands over his head, a clear sign of surrender. 

Beth pauses, takes a close look, and upon further inspection sees that he’s holding a black duffel bag in his left hand, since the other is wrapped up in gauze and bandages. Both his eyes are sporting dark bruises, and one is swollen shut. 

“Mrs. B-Boland?” He stutters meekly, and it would be funny for a guy his size if his entire face wasn’t busted to hell.

“Yes?” Beth asks, reaching for the gun anyway and holding it snug against her side. Despite his innocent stance she isn’t trying to receive another “lesson” from Rio, and her ass stings at the thought. 

“I’m real sorry about the other day. It was a -a misunderstadin’, ma’am. I’m so sorry.” The last part comes out as a half sob. 

He drops the bag to the floor and slowly backs away as if it’s a cursed object, his hands out in front of him pleadingly. 

Beth is rendered speechless, and her grip slackens on the handle of the gun. 

The man is looking at her expectantly, but when she doesn’t speak he rushes out:

“Tell your boyfriend I brought it all back and apologized, okay?” 

Beth’s mind whirls - because -  _ boyfriend? _

“Please, ma’am!” He yells in near desperation, “You’ll tell him, right?” 

“Um, yes,” Beth says, and she’s so startled she adds, “thank you.” 

And at that the man spins around and scurries out the door, leaving Beth gaping like a fish out of water, gun hanging lamely at her side. 

Cautiously, she approaches the black duffel. She kneels down, and pulls at the zipper, already knowing what she’s going to find. 

Stacks of cash nearly spill out of the bag. It’s the last batch she’d made, and just from eyeballing the green bundles she can tell it’s all there - all seven hundred fifty thousand dollars. 

There’s no note, no letter with her name scrawled out in that horrible handwriting, but she knows who’s responsible for this.

She smiles despite herself. 

xxx 

It’s the next day when three men dressed in matching black polos stride through the door of Paper Porcupine at exactly eight in the morning. The shop doesn’t open for another hour, and Beth curses herself for unlocking the door early. 

Forcing a smile, Beth lets out a cheery, “How can I help you gentlemen?” 

“We’re here to install the security system that was ordered.” The tallest, and obviously the leader, of the group replies. 

Beth frowns. “I’m sorry, you must have the wrong business. No one ordered a security system.” 

The man sighs, and recites the address of the shop. “We’ve been paid already to install the system, and we’re on a tight schedule, ma’am. We’ll be out of your hair in an hour.” 

Beth puts the pieces together quicker this time.

Rio.

She bites back a groan. “Please proceed, gentlemen.” 

An hour later there’s four cameras in the front of the store. The lead technician shows her how to use the security app on her phone and the store’s computer, gives her the username and password, and then they’re gone.

She’s seething the rest of the day. How dare he encroach on her business? Her space? There’s no doubt in her mind that he has access to the cameras as well, is probably watching her right now. She throws up a middle finger at the nearest one. 

“I didn’t ask for this and I’m not paying you back for it.” 

It’s the first thing out of her mouth when Rio strolls in ten minutes before close. 

“Damn, mami. You ain’t even gonna thank me for that funny money?” Rio asks with a smirk and a glint in his dark eyes. 

Beth sputters, a blush rising to her cheeks. She’d been so worked up about the security system she’d forgotten about the returned cash. 

“Thank you for the money,” she says sweetly, “but I don’t need this poor excuse for you to spy on me.” 

He moves closer, until he’s leaning against the counter. His lips curl when he spots the plushy pillow on her chair. Beth flushes to the roots of her hair. 

“It ain’t to spy on you. It’s to protect what’s mine.” 

He means the funny money and the printing press, yet his eyes slide over her figure, and he licks his lips. 

“Right. ‘Cos you only protect yourself.” Beth sneers, crossing her arms. 

“Don’t be like that, darlin’,” Rio says, cushioning his chin in his palm and leaning even closer. “He give it all back?”

It takes a moment for Beth to catch up, his hot gaze making something twist up deep in her gut. 

“Yes. Seven hundred fifty thousand,” Beth nods, “I could barely recognize his face, by the way.” 

Rio’s grin only grows wider. “It’s what happens when people steal from me.” 

Tension hangs thick in the air. Because how many times has Beth stolen from him? And how many times has she come out alive and unscathed? 

She swallows. “I need to close up, so…” 

“Show me the cameras,” he cuts her off, which -  _ rude _ .

Beth waves a hand around the store. “See for yourself. They’re everywhere.” 

Rio scowls at her attitude, straightening up. And despite the counter between them Beth can’t help but feel small as he glowers down at her. Without her heels he stands a head taller than her, and she curses herself for wearing flats. 

“Show me.” Rio demands, this time his voice tinged with danger.

She’s not about to push him, so as nonchalantly as she can she shrugs. “Fine.” 

As she rounds the counter her breath hitches, he’s just so close, his scent encompasses her, and she’s hyper aware that he’s practically glued to her back as they make their way through the store. 

The last time he’d been back here… Beth closes her eyes and takes a breath. 

The computer is tucked in the corner of the back room, and instead of sitting down and letting Rio see her wince, she leans forward, logging into the desktop. Rio’s breath is hot against her shoulder, and it’s all too much.

What is only seconds feels like hours as the home screen loads. She quickly pulls up the security application, reaching for the post-it note next to the computer which has the username and password. 

“Not much of a point in this if you’re keepin’ your passwords lyin’ around.” Rio says darkly. 

“It’s a long password.” Beth replies defensively; hands shaking as she types in the information, and she can practically feel his jaw clenching in frustration. “This is a dumb idea, by the way. What if the Feds get a warrant for this place? We’ll have to turn over the tapes.” 

“All they’d see is a lily white card shop run by a MILF.” Rio says dismissively.

Beth bristles. He’s all charm today, apparently. 

“And what will they say when they see a gang member walking around this  _ lily white  _ card shop harassing said MILF?” Beth bites back. She glances his way and regrets it immediately. His gaze is smoldering and hot. 

“They wouldn’t blame him.” Rio bares his teeth like the predator he is, and Beth scoffs. He leans closer, until his lips are nearly pressed against the shell of her ear. “They’d wonder what we’re doin’ in this backroom. If I bend you over the table…” He licks at her lobe, “If you get on your knees…” 

Beth jerks away, shoving at his chest. “Don’t be crude.” 

“It’s been our cover before, yeah?” Rio murmurs, grabbing her skinny wrists in his big hands. “Worked pretty good.” 

“Did you come here to annoy me?” Beth hisses, trying to twist out of his grip, but failing miserably. 

“Kind of,” he smirks, “Also came here to bend you over the table..” 

“What makes you think I’d-” 

Beth yelps when Rio suddenly releases her wrists and hoists her up by the backs of her thighs- moving quicker than he had any right to for being such a lean guy- and plops her down on said table. She winces when her sore ass hits the wood, and Rio grins triumphantly. 

“Let’s skip the part where you pretend to resist.” He says casually, as if he’s bored by the entire thing, and he goes to unbutton her jeans, managing to get the zipper down a little too efficiently before Beth smacks his hand away. 

“Get off,” she growls. 

“I’m tryin’, but you’re makin’ it real hard, mami.” Rio smiles, pleased with his double, no -  _ triple - _ entendre. 

Beth kicks at him, nearly gets him in the groin, but he hops out of the way. 

“I can’t believe you think I’d let you.. you..  _ have your way with me _ after what you did!” Beth cries, sliding off the table and quickly circling to the other side, needing a physical barrier between them.

“You ain’t still sore about that, are you? I mean, I know you are,” - there’s that smirk again - “but how bout I kiss it better?” 

This little game they’re playing already has her wet. The memory of going over his knee, his hand connecting hard against her bare ass… the wet spot on his jeans. Her body is already on fire and he’s barely touched her. 

He slowly edges around the table, like a hunter stalking his prey, and Beth skirts to the other side. The cat-and-mouse charade turns her on even more. 

She’s breathing heavily, heart pounding in her chest. There’s nothing to be afraid of, yet adrenaline begins to course through her body as they dance around the table. She  _ wants  _ to be caught, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t go down without a fight. 

Then Rio pounces, clearly bored of the chase. He grabs her roughly by the back of the neck and brings her in for a sloppy kiss. Beth’s done pretending, and she fumbles with the buttons on his shirt, giving up halfway down and instead tearing the fabric apart. She groans in frustration at his black t-shirt, yet another article of clothing separating her hands from his bare skin, and thrusts her hands up and under, pawing greedily at the hard planes of his stomach. 

Once again he lifts her on top of the table. He presses a hand firmly around her neck and squeezes, forcing her to lie back. She gasps as her airway constricts, and gets even shamefully wetter. 

He rips off her ballet flats - tossing them carelessly over his shoulder - and yanks down her jeans and panties in one motion. His hands snake underneath her ass, kneading the still sore flesh as he lowers his mouth to her center. 

His tongue dances along her entrance, while his nose swipes her clit. Beth’s already keening and moaning above him. Ever since the spanking she’s been impossibly horny. Each time she rests her bottom on any surface, no matter how soft, she winces in pain, but also feels a spike of pleasure. 

It’s messed up, but each one of her recent fantasies includes a trip over Rio’s knee. 

He sucks her clit firmly, and snakes a finger inside her pussy. One hand still grips her ass cheek, holding her open for his eager mouth. 

This time he doesn’t tease, doesn’t hold her on the edge, but lets her fall over easily. Beth thinks that it might be a makeshift apology for spanking the living daylights out of her, and as far as apologies go it’s not a bad one.

She comes down off her orgasm with a contented sigh, but barely has time to process anything before Rio is pulling her down and bending her over. Her breasts squish against the table, and she gasps as Rio’s hand lightly strokes her bottom. It’s still marked up. 

“Rio… no...” she warns, anticipating for him to strike her sore skin. 

“Sensitive?” he teases and squeezes the flesh of her ass instead. 

“Thanks to you.” 

Rio laughs, and begins to undo his belt. Beth pushes back eagerly. 

“Don’t worry, darlin’. I’ll take real good care of you.” 

Then he thrusts inside her dripping wet cunt. His hips slap against her ass, but she barely registers the dull ache because his cock fills her up to the brim. She’d forgotten just how big he is, and her pussy can barely stretch to accommodate him. 

Her fingers scramble for something to hold on to but find nothing, and her nails scratch against the surface of the table. 

“Shit, Elizabeth,” Rio huffs, picking up his pace, “fuckin’ love your pussy. And it’s all mine.” 

Beth can barely get a word in edgewise; she's so breathless from getting positively railed. His cock reaches the deepest parts of her, and it hurts but in such a delicious way. 

“Yes!” It’s all she can say as he hits the right spot over and over. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, “All of you is mine. You’ll let me do anythin’ to you, huh?” 

“ _ Mhm, ohh yes,” _

Her body jerks as he slips his thumb against her tight asshole, rimming the sensitive flesh, before sliding it in. She’s never felt so full in her life. 

“I’ll spank you here, next time,” he contemplates, thrusting his thumb in even further. “You’d like that too much, though.” 

She feels dizzy, and can only moan in response. Dark spots begin to form in front of her eyes. God, she’d forgotten how amazing sex with Rio can be… He might be a selfish bastard, but during sex he’s anything if not generous. The two times they’d fucked he’d made sure she came at least twice before he finished. 

“R...Rio… I’m…” Beth half sobs. 

“C’mon, mami.” Rio coaxes. 

All it takes is a well placed smack to her tender ass and Beth is tumbling over the edge, the sting of pain mixing deliciously with his thick cock hitting her G-spot does the trick. 

Rio groans as her wetness coats his dick and drips down to the floor. He comes moments later with a low growl. 

They stay still for several long seconds. Rio noses into her hair, licking the fine sheen of sweat that formed on the back of her neck. When he finally pulls out Beth doesn’t move, feeling completely spent. She hears him buckling back up, and then his hand is massaging her ass. Beth moans low. His hand feels amazing against her sensitive skin. 

When she finally does turn to face him, pulling up her pants and panties in the process (another pair she’s going to have to throw out) he leans down and captures her lips in a greedy kiss that leaves her breathless yet again. 

Against her better judgement she pushes closer, laying her head on his chest for a moment, content to listen to the low thud of his heart beat. He seems surprised at first, but recovers quickly, running a hand up her back until he reaches the edges of her hair and back down again. 

“I can’t believe you let that guy live,” Beth muses, finally breaking the silence. 

Rio chuckles low. “Who said I did?” 

“Oh.” 

Beth pulls away and chances a glance up at Rio’s face. The side of his mouth is quirked up, in the way it was that fateful day in her bedroom, when she revealed she had his cut all along. He’s regarding her softly, and of course he can’t help but push a loose strand of hair out of her face. 

“I’ll be seein’ you.” 

And with that final promise he strides out the back door.   
  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  


[Beth's Dress](https://christinahendricks.net/gallery/displayimage.php?pid=3401)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Rio scenes

It had been all too satisfying - watching Elizabeth’s ass turn from pink, to red to scarlet. Truly, she deserved it. From losing the funny money, to mouthing off all the damn time, to  _ shooting  _ him. Yeah. She’d been askin’ for it. 

Although he has to give credit where credit is due, she took the punishment like a champ. Even after he gave her the option to get up and walk away, she’d growled at him to continue. He’d felt a tinge of regret when she started openly crying, but all in all it was a  _ very  _ satisfying day. 

Luckily he kept an extra pair of clothes in his car, cuz Elizabeth came all over his jeans. 

Seriously, that woman was somethin’ else, even puttin’ his boys in their place when she’d been thoroughly humiliated. 

“You know we all heard pretty much everything?” Mick asked once everyone had gone home.

Rio just shrugged. “Didn’t have time to take her somewhere else.” 

Mick chuckled. “Nice, man. She deserved that.” 

Rio didn’t care that his boys heard her gettin’ spanked, they knew to still treat her with respect, or there would be hell to pay. And plus, they could listen, but they could never see or touch. 

“We gotta thief to find.” Rio informed Mick with a sharkish smile. 

Which is why he’s currently at some run down house in the middle of Shit Hole, Detroit. It’d been easy to find the perp. Rio had half the city police in his pocket and could therefore pull all the camera footage he needed. Finding the guy’s license plate was like taking candy from a baby. 

He knocks on the door, Mick right by his side. Adrenaline courses through his veins at the thought of knockin’ a few skulls. 

Of course, there’s no answer. Rio knows the guy is home. His suped up truck is parked in the front yard. He nods to Mick, who kicks open the door, nearly blasting it off its hinges. 

The man is alone, unfortunately. Rio had been looking forward to beating multiple asses, but just one will have to do. 

“Who are you?!” 

The man comes barreling down the stairs - no gun in his hand. He’d brought a knife to a gun fight, and Rio is almost disappointed at how easy this whole thing is going to be. 

“Nah, the better question is, who are  _ you _ ?” Rio asks, waving his golden gun casually, “Who are you to steal from me?” 

The man clocks the gun and begins to tremble.  _ Coward. _

“I… don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, man.” 

Rio stalks forward, he always enjoys this part of the hunt, when his prey knows what’s to come, but is hoping against hope for a way to escape.

“A lil white bread card shop ring any bells? With a fine ass lady?” Rio asks casually, and Mick snorts beside him, rolling his eyes. 

The man backs away, eyes darting around for a possible escape route. Rio clocks a back door through the kitchen, but there’s no way he could outrun them. 

For as stupid as he is, the man seems to come to his sense pretty damn quick. 

“I didn’t spend it yet, okay?! Listen… I can just give it back.” 

Rio smiles. “That’s good. Go get it.” 

He jerks his head at Mick, indicating he follow the man. The two disappear upstairs, and Rio leans against the dirty kitchen counter, pulling out his phone. It’s a stark contrast to Elizabeth’s kitchen, which is always pristine and well-maintained. Not even a dish in the sink. 

He shakes his head, wonders what she’s doin’ right now. Probably lickin’ her wounds, rubbin’ her poor ass in that big ol’ bed. He wishes he could be there to rub it for her… 

Yeah, he’s gonna fantasize about today for a long, long time. 

Mick and the asshole come back downstairs with a familiar black duffel just as he’s firing off a message to his security guy. 

The guy plops the heavy bag on the counter with a sigh, and Mick begins to dutifully count the stacks. 

Rio assesses the man, and is pleased to see a gash on the man’s neck that is poorly stitched up. So Elizabeth got a shot in after all. Pride swells in his chest. 

But then he remembers the dark bruise on her arm and scowls. Only he’s allowed to mark her up. 

Mick is efficient, and nods at him in approval. Rio pockets his gun in the back of his jeans, and the man audibly sighs in relief. 

“So… are we all good?” he asks pathetically. 

“You gave me my money back, so we square, yeah?” Rio starts with a sly grin, “But you put your hands on what’s mine. So you gotta pay up for that, too.” 

The man’s face turns white as a sheet, and he raises his hands, backing away. 

Seriously, what a pussy. Rio doesn’t even have his gun out anymore. He’s offerin’ this douche a fair fight, just like he did with Elizabeth’s dumbass ex. 

“Oh, not so tough anymore are we?” Rio asks with a grin, and his blood pumps in his veins, eager for a beat down.

“Look, man… I didn’t mean to hurt your girl, she was just in the way!” 

Rio pounces, throwing a vicious right hook to the guy’s cheek. He goes down with a heavy thud. 

Mick watches with amusement, gun also tucked safely away. They’d both been in hundreds of fights over the years, had seen each other kick ass and get beat up. This is nothin’ compared to what they’ve been through. And yet…

This is personal. 

Doling out an ass kicking is usually just business. Someone fucks with Rio’s money, they get fucked up. But someone messed with Elizabeth. A line was crossed, and whether the man knows it or not he’s going to be very,  _ very  _ sorry. 

He’s pleading already, after only having taken a few punches to the face. Rio’s not nearly done. No… it’s only just begun. 

Ten minutes later the man is crumpled on the kitchen floor, blood pouring from his nose and mouth. Both his eyes are black, and Rio had broken each finger of his right hand. 

The hand that had bruised Elizabeth’s arm. 

Mick raises an eyebrow, but knows better than to say anything. 

“Aight man, listen,” Rio says casually, as if he hadn’t just beaten the shit out of this guy. He pulls up a kitchen chair, angling it over the man’s chest, and he sits down on it backwards, legs straddling either side of the back. “Imma leave you with this money. And tomorrow mornin’ you’re gonna return it to my girl. All of it. And you’re gonna apologize. Got it?” 

The man gurgles in fear, his face wet with tears, but he manages to choke out a “Got it.” 

“If you try and run… I’ll know. And then you’re dead.” 

Rio smirks before rising up. He nods at Mick who looks very displeased that they’re leaving the money. But Rio wants to send a message to Elizabeth. He doesn’t know why, but he wants her to know that he’s got her back… 

He pushes the thought away and stalks out, Mick following closely behind him.

One of his boy’s posts up outside the house all night in case they got a runner. The asshole is a dead man either way, but whether Rio kills him today or tomorrow, what’s the difference? 

xxx 

After a few tequilas at his bar Rio decides to check on Elizabeth. 

He just can’t help himself when it comes to her.

Mick throws him another judgemental look when he claps hands with his boys and makes his way to the parking lot. 

It’s only ten o’clock. Late enough for the kids to be in bed but early enough for Elizabeth to still be awake - probably wearin’ her ugly ass pajamas. 

When he pulls up to the house all the lights are off, and he sneaks in through the back door all too easily. He has a sliver of hope that her dumbass ex is in the house, he’s itching for another beat down. 

The door to her bedroom is closed, but there’s a light peeking out from underneath. He smirks to himself, imagining her face when she sees him come in like this, invading her space. 

But his fantasy is cut off when he pushes open the door and sees Elizabeth, lying face down in her bed, breathing steadily and very much asleep. She must have forgotten to turn off the lights. 

She’s actually not wearing a hideous pajama set, but instead a thin lil nightie. One of the straps has slipped off her shoulder, and he itches to reach out and touch her creamy skin. 

The sheets are pulled up only to her lower back, and he can see the outline of her round ass through the white blanket. He knows she’s not one to sleep on her tummy, and a rush of arrogant satisfaction floods his pores. 

A proper ass whoopin’ indeed.

Instead of waking her he slowly backs out, clicking off the light in the process.

He’ll check in on her another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What wouldn't we do to see Rio give a beat down on our TV screens? *sigh* 
> 
> Thanks for following along with this shameful story! Official GG Kinkfest is ~coming~ soon!!!


End file.
